Desire
by DevilsTornHeart
Summary: Do Koenma and Hiei have something going on? What of all those untold moments? Read here to see what it is...Yaoi...Duh people...


**Desire**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho…I would hope anyone visiting/joining/or member of this site would know these characters don't belong to the writers unless stated other wise…--…but I digress. Another filler and I hope you enjoy!!

**A/N: **Ok, another filler, I hope you'll have fun with it and be able to forgive me a bit! I'm running outta things to say in my A/N so this is gonna be short…I'm watching Cry Baby, the moving with Johnny Depp and Directed by John Waters. I haven't seen it in years to tell the truth and I still love it. I hope you like the pairing in this story…it may seem weird. Well it did when it came to my mind.

..; Still I guess it doesn't matter, either you'll like it or hate it and I really don't give a fuck…o.o

I WISH FOR YOU TO TAKE PLEASURE IN THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES!!! Muwaha!

**O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

I wait for the others to begin to leave before I start our little act. I can feel your eyes devouring me the entire time. I have been craving you since our last meeting. Ha! I doubt you would consider our get togethers "meetings" but more of what they really are; sex. My eyes kept coming back to you throughout the meeting. Imagining how you looked naked and inside me. Thank the gods I have this desk. You amazed me when you took advantage of me our first time.

The others had barely shut the door when you told them that you and me needed to talk. I agreed; poor me and you took me then. You told me I would love it and I did, I do. I have never thought I'd be into the domination thing but now whenever I see black, I get a major erection. I want that so badly. You've been teasing me and I can't stand it. Not showing up with the rest of the team does or not even bothering to take notice of me. It seems everything you do can make me painfully aware of my eagerness for you. I can see Yusuke stop at the door, as well as Kuwabara, and look back at us.

"Hiei! I asked you to do one thing! One goddamn thing and you didn't! You could have endangered the rest of the team because of your refusal to do as I say! Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, you guys need to leave. I have some more things to _discuss _with him…" I can feel their apprehension about what I'll do to you and, it should be the other way around. You stand before me, nothing crossing that angelic face of yours, and I continue.

As they leave, I'm calling you a bastard and a waste of time. You still haven't moved, even when I stop yelling and no one's here. We haven't been together in almost a month but I have seen you so many times in that painfully lonely month. You have refused me any contact and I hate you for that. I'm used to getting what I want, when I want and I want you, now. You've given me those small smirks every once and awhile when no one is looking. The same smirks you give when you've gotten me to come with out touching me and to suck you off that one time. The visual is enough to pry a moan from deep in my throat. You taste better then any sweet in the world.

You move! Yet, my flood of excitement dies a bit when you head over to the door. Pressing your palms flat against it, pushing your weight into it and I hear a click. Turning, your back now against the thick door, you wiggle a finger towards me and I obey. You haven't said anything yet and I can feel my body tighten in need, unrequited desire. Another moan passes my lips and you smirk at me as I crawl to you. I learned my lesson last time.

You told me to come and I walked to you. You knocked me to my knees and yanked my head back. Your other hand roughly rubbing my groin as you tell me to crawl whenever you tell me to come to you. That has to have been one of the best orgasms I have ever experienced and you keep setting the bar higher and higher.

Those crimson orbs never leave me as I make my way across the floor. The cold marble seeping into my fingers and deeper into my body. Your arm drops to your side and in an instant, you seem to forget I am there, but I continue to crawl to you. When I am before you, you lift a foot and press it into my shoulder. I stop and you dig your heel into me, a whimper escapes my lips. Your eyes dart to me and you pull out, as if by magic, a cigarette and begin to smoke it.

"You know what form I want. Can't you do a fucking thing by yourself without direction?" I look up at you, envious of the cigarette hanging carelessly from your lips and the smoke that so sensually dances and caresses them. You dig your heel harder into my shoulder and I transform into my teenage body. "Aren't you a good little piece of shit? Don't look up at me, you're not worthy!" I instantly drop my eyes and feel your swift punishment. You drop your heel hard into the middle of my back. Those eyes still on me and you push me down, harder into the cold marble.

I can feel pain explode and then throb where your heel hit my spine. It's worth it, the pain you are giving me, and it _is_ exquisite. I can feel my erection pressing against me and your indifference just adds to my arousal. I feel as you put more weight onto my back and a grunt rushes to your ears. My heartbeat drowns out everything for a moment and I can swear I almost come then. However, you pull back and the feeling races away. Another inexpressible sound fills the room.

"Get on your knees! I want you to denude before me and look me in the eyes while you do it. Tell me what a filthy, dirty, pig you are." Your voice holds no tone of endearment, just that apathetic tenor you have become infamous for, and I feel need squeeze me. As I push up, you place your foot flat against my back and push me back down. Each throb of pain seems to caress my erection and I can feel my nipples harden, either from arousal or the freezing contact with the floor.

"Come on you pathetic worm! I told you to look me in the eyes! Can't you lift yourself up?" You give a sharp twist of your foot and I hiss. You release the pressure and I rise to my knees. My eyes snapping to yours as you lazily flick your ashes over me. It's like some twisted scene of autumn, dead and multihued leaves dance across my eyes, and I begin to peel off my clothing.

"I'm a dirty whore. A filthy and pathetic being who loves to be used…" My heart picks up speed as I watch you, watch me, as my skins slowly bared. Your pupils have expanded slightly but nothing else gives me sign of your desire. "I love it when I'm treated like shit, like the weak pig I am!" You place your foot back on my now exposed shoulder. I could have been an ottoman for all you cared and it made me love this power play more. "I want you to punish me. I have been _so _bad an-" in a flash you've moved your foot from my shoulder to the center of my chest and with a swift push, I'm shoved hard onto the smooth marble.

A cry passes my lips as the back of my head connects with the floor and you are above me. Legs on either side of my body and a hand twisting into my hair, you yank my head up, a hiss passing my lips, and all I can see is that red-hot cherry dancing before my eyes. Yet, they quickly take in the proximity of your face to mine. I take note of your eyes, you've still got that plan white bandanna covering your third eye, and those thin, firm lips hugging that cigarette.

"Never, unless _I _tell you other wise, refer to me by anything other then Master. It's a simple enough name that even a waste of sperm and egg, like yourself, can remember." You give another sharp tug and just as quick, completely separate yourself from me. You are now back to leaning against the thick door, cigarette hanging from your lips, and watching me. "Did I tell you, you could stop undressing?" I shake my head and quickly remove the rest of my clothing.

I can feel the cold air graze my groin and an explosion of goose bumps races over my skin. I need to turn the A/C down but you continue to stare into my eyes. I note that your cigarette is almost gone and you push off from the door, gripping my wrist tightly, as you move to the desk. I don't say anything as you half drag and I half stumble behind you. You step on the smoldering butt of the cigarette when we have reached the huge thing.

You twist your wrist in a flourish and I am lost. A smile pulling at your lips and you lean forward, pressing your lips against mine. Your moment of brief kindness is engulfed with the earlier apathetic facade and you push me back. A noise ruptures from the back of my throat as the edge of my desk digs into the small of my back and you bite my bottom lip. The sharp tang of blood makes me whimper and you twist my body to pull your chest flush against my back. Pressing my stomach into the edge of the desk,

Frustration builds as your clothing prevents me from that long craved sensation of skin to skin contact. I beg you for it and you drop your hand to trail your middle finger up and down my hard organ. You laugh into my ear as your other hand pulls my head to the side so you can kiss me. I can feel your erection right where I love it but your clothing will not allow it. You shove your tongue into me, as you would shove your hard cock into me.

"Do you like it when I touch your cock? You do don't you? You're a filthy slut…" I try for more friction but you pull your hand away quickly. I can feel nails digging into my side and I hiss. You step back and maneuver my body in a very provocative pose. You take a step back and I can see the smile on your face as you watch me. I hate you; I want you, fuck me! "I am gonna put you in a position and if you move for any reason, I will rape you…" Those words send a shiver down my spine and I can't wait to feel your hands on me.

I'm in a bent over version of the spread eagle; I am leaning over my desk with my arms off to my sides flat against the smooth oak surface. My legs are spread far enough that if I lose my footing I'll be doing the splits, and you pushed my hips close enough to the desk that my ass is up in the air. You cover the ground and press yourself flat against my back. Beginning to lightly move your middle finger along my hard cock again and I welcome this torturous contact.

"Master! Oh gods Master, please, please do _something!_" I beg as you grind your hips against my ass, ignoring me. Your nail drags lightly up and down against me. "I'll do anything Master if you'll- AH!" You bite into the tender flesh at the nape of my neck and begin to softly lick the stinging wound. I cry out and shove my hips hard against you. I need it so badly, to reach that climax, and I slip a hand down my body to begin to stroke myself.

"What are you doing you pathetic maggot?" I freeze and you turn me around to face you. My hands in mid stroke and my eyes find yours. "I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?" I shake my head 'no' and I can feel the anticipation pull at my body. "Get back into position, now!" In an instant I am back in the position you put me in and I can feel you yank yourself out. Yet before you 'rape' me you step back and I can hear your hand cut through the air. My cry fills the room as your palm connects with the sensitive skin of my ass.

"Not only don't you listen; you can't be silent! Maybe I'll leave you and you can find another to treat you like shit…" I bite down hard on the inside of my cheek as your hand smacks my ass again. The noise comes out as a high sigh and you strike me again, harder. "You like this you disgusting dog, don't you?" I yell yes as you smack me again, and I love this.

I know you have left a mark and I lift myself onto my toes as you bring your hand even harder against me again. You then press the head of your cock between my cheeks and you shove into me. No prep and no hesitation, just like you. The beginning of a scream is caught in my throat as you shove your full length inside me. I was right; your tongue did mimic how you'd shove yourself inside me. The pain has become a burn and I know I am bleeding but you hit it, that glad of nerves and I cannot hold this scream.

You, amazingly, pick up a harsher rhythm and I now know today is a great day. The desks now digging into my upper abdomen and the sounds of our joining flesh brings me closer. You feel so good deep inside me as you grip my hips, as if I'll run away. The pain I have been craving for this harsh lonely month is almost enough to bring me over the edge. I already know your gonna leave a bruise and I know every time I see it, or one, I'll think of us and sex.

I can feel you come and I cry out as it hits me, your release, and the only sound you make is a guttural grunt. I shudder and whine as you pull out. It stings and burns, but it feels _so_ good. You turn me to face you and you plop into my plush leather chair. I can hear it groan as it takes you in and you kick off your pants that have fallen to your ankles during our fucking. I devour the site before me.

That pale skin stretched over a lean, well-developed, well-disciplined body. The bandanna is torn away and my eyes take that in as well. I know you are taking in my body and after the first time, I have lost all sense of modesty. I do not move and I watch your eyes take in my painfully engorged cock.

"You are a pathetic use of space…" Your voice falls like a caress over my ultra sensitized flesh. A shiver exposes me and you smirk. "You want off?" I give a sharp nod and you chuckle. "Learned your lesson? I want to watch you as you jerk off…and I want you to look at me the entire time." I nod and slip my hand around the base of my cock. Yet before I start, I pull open a draw in my desk and pull out a bottle of lotion, squeezing some onto my hand.

My eyes lock with yours as I slowly begin to stroke myself. Pulling my hand from base to tip, picking up that well-known rhythm, and as that familiar tightening begins, I pick up speed. As I come closer, I watch you watch me, and I take note of your own organ. It's begun to come to life and as my eyes begin to wander, you lean forward, your left hand gripping my right thigh. As you dig your thumbnail into my inner thigh, my hand falters and you smirk.

"A dirty pig like you should know how to touch that filthy thing, shouldn't you?" I nod and begin again. Your eyes seem to blaze and I fall into my familiar rhythm. When my eyes drift shut, small noises making their way to your ears from my mouth, and you dig your nail deeper into my thigh. My muscles lock and a shuddering groan passes through my body. I snap my eyes open when you remove your hand. You trail the tips of your fingers over the head of my softening cock, and bring them to your lips. My eyes widen and you smirk, your tongue lapping up my come.

"You may be a dirty whore but you taste delicious…" You drag the chair closer and slip your arms under my thighs, in a smooth motion, I am in your mouth. I stifle a surprised cry and shake as you bob your head. Milking me for everything I've got. You pull your mouth away, simultaneously pushing my heavy desk back, and hold me. I can feel the pull of muscles in my back but you manage to hold me. Your mouth suctioning back on my limp cock. I cry as you slid me into your lap, licking my chest until I am snug against you.

My wet and limp organ now rubbing against your own as you snake your hand into my hair, yanking my mouth to yours, and your other hand slips to trace my sore entrance. I stiffen, you push a finger inside me, and I scream into your mouth. You bite my neck as you yank my head back. I suck in cool air and you wiggle your finger inside me.

"You're not to make a sound…" I moan as you pull your finger out and, in a swift move, push me to the ground. I have a beautiful view of your own cock, I can see it beginning to grow hard, and I am waiting for you to say it. I've wanted to taste you, you haven't let me in so long, and I pray I can now. "You want me inside your mouth? You are a filthy slut." I nod my head and feel my mouth water at the idea of yours, my Masters, cock inside me. "Then take my cock inside your mouth"

I comply without hesitation. Wrapping my lips around your cock and taking you completely inside my mouth. Your fingers tangle themselves into my hair and help me to gauge how well I'm doing by how tight your fingers twist in my hair. I bob my head up and down slowly, revealing in your taste. I am engraving the small sounds you make in my memory and I feel a push of danger. As I pull up, I gently drag my teeth over your smooth flesh, and you shudder beneath me. Your hands shoving my head farther down your stiff organ and deeper into my mouth. I ignore the need to gag and allow you to control the speed.

I note your hand leaves my head for a moment and I cannot ignore the smell of cigarette smoke. I feel my flirt with danger quickly turn to something akin to fear. I chance a look up your body and see another cigarette hanging for your lips. You catch me looking and, digging your fingers into my hair, yank me up to your eye level.

"You're gonna pay for that little stunt you pulled pig" I am slightly transfixed by the bobbing of the red-hot cherry at the end of your cigarette. "I'm gonna give you something to remember me by…" You snatch the cigarette in-between two fingers and crush your mouth to mine. I moan at the taste of cigarette smoke mixing with your own delicious taste. You rub your tongue against mine, pulling all your tricks, and I can feel the burn in my lungs for air. You hold out for a few more moments and pull away. I pant and that's when you shoot your head forward and dig your teeth into my throat while I felt you shove the cherry of your cigarette into the sensitive flesh of my chest. Before I'm able to scream, you cover my mouth with yours again, and push me back slightly.

I'm panting, I never imagined you'd burn me. My eyes fall to the burn, my throat raw, and then to your eyes. All malice and anger gone from them, I'll now think of you forever. I lift a hand hesitantly to the burn, hissing as my finger brushes over the skin, and sighing a moan. You drop the cigarette and crush it out with your bare foot. I feel a wave of awe towards you and your eyes are glued to the angry burn almost on my nipple. You lean forward and lick it, almost affectionately, and realization dawns on me. You care for me.

I know to others who, if witness to our escapades, would call it horrendous and vile. Yet, this is how we express ourselves to one another. You love with infliction of pain and I with experiencing pain. I moan as you kiss the burn and then my lips. I can feel the burn pulse throughout my body, making my want you over and over again. You smirk as you pull my head back between your thighs, I pick up where we left off, and within moments, you have arched hard into my mouth. I swallow your release, savoring its taste, and you moan a long 'yes'

You pull me up your body, pressing me flush against yours, as my face is nose to nose with you. You crush your mouth to mines and I moan into it, yet the longer we dance this out, the deeper it's becoming. Something that started out harsh and demanding became something soft and yielding. I find these moments of your kindness as something I cherish and yet at the same time shy away from. I love your sadistic ruling over me. However, to have you slip in-between demanding to yielding, if not unnerving, then very strange.

I want to tell you I love. I want to hear you say it. Yet, I know we can't. To speak it aloud means to make promises and I wasn't sure either of us could keep to it. Yet, as you nudge my head to the side, kissing my neck and licking your bite, I lick your ear lobe. I'm murmuring my feelings for you. That flirting with danger pushes the words out in a rush of sounds. I note you do not falter in your kisses and some part of me is relieved while another is frustrated and hurt.

"I know my little whore…" You murmur into my throat and I can feel you smile. "Your Master love's his slut too…" I feel great, our strange relationship reaching another high, and I can feel my eyes begin to water. You pull away to grip my jaw in those firm and demanding fingers. "Koenma, I don't just want you for the sex…" You kiss my lips gently and I can feel a tear drop to you arm, another quickly racing towards the floor. You lean in and lick the escaping liquids and I pull you close. Nipping your neck and laughing, it's a mixture of fear and joy.

"Thank you Hiei…" I have been fearing it, trying to ignore it. I want to be with you, even if you only wanted me for sex but to know you knew I love you, you care for me, and to know I was more then a doll, makes me feel great. You smile into my hair and we sit like that for a moment. Savoring the lull between sex and normalcy, yet, new found feelings and a fear of loss is coaxing another rush of lust from us.

Though, as we're slowly beginning to explore each others body's the door is pushed open and Kurama, Kuwabara, as well as Yusuke step inside, and each stopping in mid-sentence to gap. I have managed to straddle you on this huge chair, all that they see is our profile and a low growl passes your lips. I feel the same and you twist around my body, I've buried my face into your shoulder. I know they can see the perfect outline of your hand on my ass as its beginning to finger my opening and I want to just push myself deep inside you, disappearing forever. Life never goes the way we expect it, does it?

**O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o**

**A/N: **This came to mind in a flash…sorta a messy explosion of S&M and sex but none the less interesting…hope you liked it! I think it's sorta cute but that's me. I think I'm sadistic, I love hurting some of my favorite character!! I noticed I say enjoy a lot…o.o Well till next time! My A/N's are getting sorter… (. .) Hmm…In-ter-esting!


End file.
